


Rubber Band Stacks

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: AU where Beth and Rio are Crime Husband and Wife. Yeah, they have 5 kids, and Dean just doesn't exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work title after Brooke Candy's song of the same name
> 
> I am the enemy  
You ain't a friend to me  
Killin 'em steadily  
Pussy so heavenly  
Voice is so velvety  
Fuck up your destiny  
Think that you readily?  
Baby you better be

"Did you see that stacked redhead? I'd like to suck on those tits." 

"Yeah, I saw her, she looked like fucking Jessica Rabbit. The things I would do to her."

Rio overheard two drunk idiots talking as he walked into the club. Fucking Vince, always wanting to do business at some night club. Didn't he have a kid also, and the guy was at least 50. The further he walked into the club, the more annoyed he got. Some drunk girl stumbled up to him.

"Hey papi, you wanna make me scream your name?"

Rio didn't even answer her, he just brushed past her and kept walking. He just wanted to get this meeting over with. He had things to do, and they didn't involve him hanging out at some club. He finally spotted Vince in the VIP lounge, cracking bottles of Champagne like owned the place.

"Vince, can we move this along, I have shit to do."

"Rio, relax, have a drink at least."

"Whisky, neat. Top shelf." He said to the server.

Rio sat down and waited for his drink. He watched all the people milling around, scantily clad women trying to get into the VIP lounge. A flash of red caught his eye. The redhead those idiots had been talking about, she was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She was stacked, and that dress she was wearing, fuck, it hugged every single curve. He watched her, mesmerized.

"See something you like, Rio?"

"Nah, just bored, can we get on with this?"

"You never like to have any fun Rio, you need to loosen up."

"This is business Vince, I just need you to give me my cut, or I could send my partner next time, they don't like waiting, you've met."

"There's no need for that, I know your partner very well, my wrist still clicks."

"Well, I have to report to them after this, so the later this meeting goes, the more tense they tend to become."

"So, we did well on the East End, but a few of our buddies down on the docks are a little hesitant, they don't want to be in charge of that many shipping containers."

"Well, if they want all that money, 15 shipping containers is the deal."

"But…"

"But what, you know that was what was agreed upon, now, if you can't hold up your end, I can send in my partner to handle it."

"Rio, don't get hasty, I'll talk to them again, maybe get more shipping containers."

"Well get to it then, now, where's my money?"

"There may also be another issue, some of the smaller businesses feel like we're taking too much."

"Yeah, well, my partner and I got production costs, they don't. Moreover, we don't gotta be explanin' our business to 'em."

"I've got your money here." He said, handing over a Louis Vuitton Speedy.

"Seriously?"

"You know I can't roll up in here with a black duffel, besides, you can give it to your partner, I know they have expensive tastes."

"You think they don't have these by the dozen?"

"I didn't mean it as an insult."

"We'll see." Rio said, counting.

"Sir, lady at the bar said to give you this." the waitress said, handing Vince a glass.

"What is it?"

"Rosé."

"I don't drink rosé."

"Drink's paid for."

"You wouldn't want to be rude, Gabino." Rio said smirking.

"What?"

"Think I don't know your real name. Now, Paulito looks like he's ready to play with the big boys. We need to get him up to speed."

"Sure boss, anything else?"

"Yeah, let's stop this night club shit."

"No problem, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, what the fuck is it with you and those damn shirts?"

"Yeah Vince, what is it with you and those shirts, you wear more silk than I do."

"Doña, I didn't know you were here, Rio didn't mention..." Vince stuttered.

"Because Rio didn't know, he kept me waiting, you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Mama, I wanted to make our meeting on time, but Vince here kept insisting that I have a drink."

"Vince, I know the women you date don't have any preference as to when you show up, but I do. I expect things to be done by a certain time. I'm a busy woman, I not only run this business, but I also run a household. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with 5 kids?"

"I'm very sorry Doña, I have all your money, Rio has got it right there."

"Seriously?"

"I told him. Says a black duffel cramps his style when he rolls up to the club."

"Then we stop meeting at these godforsaken clubs. I don't need drunk guys trying to hit me up when I'm trying to do business anyway." Beth said wrinkling her nose.

"Did he touch you?" Rio asked, clenching his jaw.

"He tried."

"Vince, you know how I feel about that, when people touch what isn't theirs. It bothers me."

"I'm so sorry Rio, it won't happen again, we can meet wherever you like."

"Mama, you ready, this music is givin' me a headache."

"Yeah, Papi, you can make me scream your name." Beth smirked.

"I knew you had to of seen that." Rio laughed.

"Vince make sure Paulito knows the ins and outs. I don't want to find him deficient in any area."

"Yes Doña, and I'm sorry that we kept you waiting, it won't happen again."

Rio loved to watch Beth in action. Telling people what to do, running their business. She was amazing. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, watching her be a boss bitch always made him hard, and she knew it. Beth turned to leave and Rio followed in her wake. He watched as guys fell over themselves to grab her attention. But she was his, just as he was hers, since the first moment she walked into his bar and stomped her little booted heel, and took charge. He opened the door for and he got into the passenger seat.

"God Elizabeth, do you know what you do to me?! I can't wait for you to ride me."

"Who said I was fucking you tonight? I had to get all dressed up because you can't keep Vince in line."

"C'mon Mama, you know you like comin' out to scare Vince. 'Sides, you know you wanna come on my cock, you do it so well."

"I was already in bed Rio. I was wearing that thing you like with the bows."

"The maroon one?"

"I got it in black."

"Damn Ma, you gonna put it on when we get home?"

"No."

"You want me to beg, you know I'm not above begging, especially with you."

"Yeah, maybe I do want you to beg." Beth smiled.

"Please Elizabeth, can I lick that sweet pussy of yours, and then have you ride my cock?"

"C'mon stud, let's see what you can do." Beth said, walking up the driveway.

Rio ran up behind her and picked her up. Beth squealing the whole time.

"Mama, you'll wake the kids." Rio whispered.

"Well, if their father hadn't thrown me over his shoulder like the neanderthal he is, we wouldn't be worrying."

"You were taking too long, my legs are longer."

Once he got them to their bedroom, he set her down and instantly started undressing. Once he was done, he lay on the bed anxiously waiting. He didn't have to wait for long. Elizabeth walked in wearing the aforementioned lingerie, it was mostly bows and ribbons. He jumped off the bed and went straight to his knees. Nuzzling between her legs.

"I'm so glad this thing is crotchless." was the last thing he said before he started to eat her out. He licked and sucked her pussy until she was crying out his name.

"Now you gotta ride me Elizabeth."

Beth climbed on top of Rio, and eased herself onto his cock. Rio groaned his appreciation. Beth rode Rio until he flipped them over and pounded into her erratically as he came. He lay on her until they caught their breaths. 

"I swear Elizabeth, it gets better and better every time. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, what are we going to do about Vince, he needs to stop fucking around and make sure those shipping containers are secure."

"Don't worry Ma, Paulito will make sure it all gets done. Maybe Vince needs to retire already."

"You better hope so, I'm gonna have to start breaking wrists again."

"Damn sweetheart."

"What?"

"I just love you Elizabeth, I love you so much."

"I love you too Rio. Now we better get some sleep, the kids got school in the morning." she said, kissing him goodnight.

https://www.etsy.com/listing/724962123/sleepwear-sex-toys-for-women-exotic?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=bow+lingerie&ref=sr_gallery-1-11&pro=1&frs=1


	2. Luck Be A Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Frank Sinatra's song of the same name.
> 
> Let's keep this party polite  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby, I'm the guy that you came in with  
Luck be a lady tonight

Who the fuck was Rio, that name kept popping up. Every time she tried to get into a business to launder her cash, this Rio had already beat her to it.

"Tyler!"

"Yes, Ms. Marks?"

"I need you to find out who this Rio is. I need to know everything. Do you still know that tech guy?"

"I actually found someone better, she has programs that hack several databases, very secure ones."

"How quickly can we get this person in here?"

"Her name's Ruby."

"Well, get me Ruby so we can talk terms. If she's busy, tell her I will offer however much to not be busy."

"Yes Ms. Marks."

"Like today Baby Tyler, today!"

She was going to find out who this Rio was. He was fucking with her business and she couldn't have that. She sat there stewing going over her books, thinking of new businesses she could wash her money through.

"Hey Sis, why do you have that look on your face?"

"We need a new business to wash our money through and this person, Rio something or other is trying to get in on all our businesses."

"Fuck his shit up, Beth!"

"I'm trying, we just need some businesses to do that."

"What about Boland Motors, that idiot in the pig suit looks real dumb."

"I'll go and talk with him today. I have to see about this hacker, Baby Tyler says she's really good."

At that moment a screen popped up on Beth's laptop and a black woman was sitting there with a devious smile on her face and a glint in her eye. She waved at Beth's shocked face.

"Baby Tyler is right, I am good at what I do. Now, this guy, Rio, he's one of the top dogs in his game, he's got more businesses than you even know about. His full name is Christopher Mendiola, he's got his mother Lourdes, two sisters and one brother. His brother, Dominiciano, Domi for short, is his number two. His sisters, Brisia and Criselda, are not in his crew, but their husbands are, Julio and Manuel."

"Ok, wow, that just, you couldn't have gotten this info more than ten minutes ago!"

"Hey, I'm Annie, Beth's sister."

"I know who you are, Annie 'Get Your Gun' Marks. So I just sent you an email with all his info, and pictures of him and his crew. I charge a retainer, five grand, and we can talk terms when we meet."

"She's good."

"Wow, yeah, she is good."

Beth left to have a talk with the owner of Boland Motors. As she walked in she saw the guy lovingly caress a godawful yellow Corvette. As soon as he clocked her, she cringed and had to work to hide her disgust. He walked over to her, leering at her breasts.

"I'm Dean Boland, proud owner of Boland Motors."

"Yes, Mr. Boland, I'm Ms. Marks, I think it would be best if we spoke in your office."

"Miss Marks, you're not married, how is it someone as beautiful as you isn't married?"

"Which way is your office?"

"Straight to the point, uh, my office is this way."

"Mr. Boland…"

"Dean, please, uhhh." Dean said, expecting her first name.

"Mr. Boland, I've looked into your business, and as of late, you owe a lot of money. I can pay off your creditors, and put you back in the black. All you have to do is invest my funds into your dealership. You'd get a return of fifteen percent."

"Oh, this is my father's business, I can't let someone just come in and take over."

"Well, Mr. Boland, you should have thought of that before you made all those terrible investments. I am offering you a way to keep your business, invest my money, I just need to have a person here to keep you honest. No one is going to take over anything."

"Who would you put in here?"

"My sister, she'll keep track of my investment, and learn how to sell cars. I just need you to keep doing what you're doing. Do we have a deal, Mr. Boland?"

"Yes, Ms. Marks. Can I take you out to dinner to celebrate this partnership?"

"No, thank you. Besides, I don't think the nineteen year old you're screwing would appreciate that, and your fiancée wouldn't either."

"Well, I look forward to working with you." Dean said, voice straining.

"You won't see me Mr. Boland, except for the odd time I feel I need to check on my investment."

"Oh, ok, so when will you be providing the capital?"

"My boy Eddie is waiting outside, he's got what you need. I expect my return every two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Yes, Mr. Boland. You're a car salesman, sell cars, as many as you need to."

"But, what if I can't?!"

"It would be a shame for you to lose this dealership, and for Margaret to find out about Traci, with an i."

"How?"

"Don't worry Mr. Boland, while I despise men such as yourself, I won't be telling your very naive fiancée about your many indiscretions."

"I'll walk you out, Ms. Marks."

After Beth had left, she drove over to Fine and Frugal, she was going to take over this business as well. She had a meeting with the store manager. A useless worm named Leslie Peterson. Baby Tyler had been the security there until Annie met him and he mentioned the meat freezer. Once Beth's crew gained access to the meat freezer and found more than just deer meat, she knew she had him.

"So, Leslie, we've already agreed to the terms, my guys have the money all ready for you."

"And you won't tell anyone about the side deals I have, right?"

"Right, I wouldn't want Marion to worry, and you'll still get a profit of ten percent. I want you to start as soon as possible."

She watched as Leslie's face blanched. Beth had made sure to do a thorough background check on him. She'd discovered that he had no one in his life except for his grandmother, Marion. 

"I'll also need you to have one of my guys here, he'll help with the books and keep track of everything."

"Ok, Ms. Marks. Whatever you need."

"Great, Eddie will work security. I hear you need one anyway."

"Yes, Ms. Marks."

As Beth walked out, she saw a tall, lean man watching her, amusement all over his face. His tattooed neck caught her attention immediately.

"Hey sweetheart, see you beat me to it."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm talking about your little meeting with one, Leslie Peterson." Rio said, pushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Who. Are. You." Beth said, slightly flashing her gun at him.

"Name's Rio, Ma. I'm kind of hurt that you don't know who I am, Elizabeth." Rio said, smirking.

"Must not be high enough on the food chain." Beth said, walking away.

She got to her car and immediately called Annie.

"What up Sis?!"

"I met him!"

"Who?"

"That guy, Rio."

"Seriously, is he huge, did he threaten you?"

"No, he was walking in to meet with Leslie, but I beat him to it."

"So what happened?"

"I'm driving over to the house now, you wanna bring Sadie over and we'll talk?"

"Sure, but Sadie is with Gregg and his parents."

Beth had put a pot roast and all the fixings in the slow cooker that morning. So it was ready and waiting by the time she got there. Annie arrived and they started talking strategy.

"So he knows who you are?"

"Yeah, he even brushed my hair out of my face. I had to threaten him with my gun."

"Is he hot?"

"What does that even matter?"

"Show me those emails that chick, Ruby sent you!"

Beth pulled out her laptop and went to her email, she brought up the email and the attached images. She pointed to Rio.

"That's him, that's Rio. He had these two with him." pointing to two guys, they were all relatively the same height, but the two other men were much stockier.

"Ok, but Rio's pretty hot, like Zaddy hot."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Zaddy, it's like you can call him daddy, but he's younger than the typical hot guy you'd call that, so he's Zaddy."

Annie eventually left. Beth poring over all the information Ruby had sent her. She had to admit, he was handsome. And the tattoo made her want to lick his neck. She decided she needed to confront him. She called Ruby to meet, officially.

"Hey Ruby, you wanna come over? I'm pretty sure you know my address, so come on over, I have wine, and bourbon."

"Let me tell the husband that I'm heading over."

Beth changed into her pajamas and got Ruby's retainer ready. She couldn't wait to see what else Ruby could dig up on this guy. She was ready to take him down. As she was planning ways to dismantle Rio's crew, her doorbell rang. She answered the door.

"Hey Ruby, come on in."

"Beth, nice to see you in person."

"First of all, I'd like to say, you are amazing at what you do, and I'd like to hire you to be a part of my crew."

"I was promised wine, can we get to that first?"

By the time they knew it they were several drinks in, Ruby drunkenly hacking embarrassing photos of several high ranking officials.

"So, ok, does your husband know you do this?"

"He knows everything about me, he's the one that encouraged me to make a business out of it."

"What does your husband do?"

"He's a security guard at a jewelry store, a high end one."

"Oh shit, so he has to carry a gun?"

"Yeah, they fancy like that."

"How'd you meet?"

"We met in high school, been married since then, just had a little girl, Sara, she's just turned one. So smart though, and I'm not just saying that, we had her tested."

"Well, with you as her mom, I'm pretty sure your IQ is up there."

"It is actually, I tested at a 138, just below genius, thank God, do you know what type of sideshow I would have been put through if I did have a genius IQ!"

"So you scored below genius to live a normal life, you truly are a genius then."

"No one ever figured that one out, not even Stan knows."

"So what is your actual IQ?"

"156."

"RUBY!"

"Just, do you know how people treat geniuses, like they're not even human, like they're just these robots that perform!"

"Well, I won't tell anyone. And I'll never treat you like that."

"So this guy, Rio, what else do you need on him?"

"Anything you can get really, I need to track him down, I'm gonna confront him."

"Well, he owns a bar, well a few actually, but the one that he frequents the most is El Toro, it's on Gratiot and Mack."

"Ok, I'm gonna fuck his shit up, as Annie would say."

"I think we're drunk Beth."

"You're drunk. Yeah, I am a little drunk." Beth slurred.

"I texted Stan, he says he's on his way over. I had fun tonight, I don't have that many friends, I like you Beth."

"I like you too Ruby. I don't have that many friends either. Don't forget your money. Take Stan to a fancy restaurant, on me, I put in and extra three grand."

"Damn B, you are all kinds of wasted."

"Bye Ruby, see you later."

Beth went to bed shortly after Ruby had left. Her last thoughts on how she was going to confront Rio. She woke the next day and took a shower, she took the time to carefully put on her make-up and do her hair. She put on her power suit and her boots. She was gonna fuck Rio's shit up. She drove to the bar and parked, she sat and waited until she saw some signs of life. She checked her Beretta M9, made sure it was in working order and holstered it. She checked the .38 special at her ankle too. She walked in and stood in the middle of the bar.

"I need to speak with Christopher Mendiola." Beth yelled, stomping her foot.

"Hey sweetheart, saw you when you rolled up."

"Shut the fuck and listen. I run this shit, you need permission to clean your cash in my town. Your little operation is cute, but it's got nothing on mine."

"Fuck Mama, I could help you run things, we could do this, together."

"That's just not happening."

"Well, Elizabeth Irene Marks, I know the last guy that ran things with you ended up with a Sicilian necktie."

"He got what he deserved. He started getting greedy." Beth said, shrugging her shoulders."

"C'mon Elizabeth, I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile. Who do you think's been greenlighting all your deals lately, sure, you got the clout, but I've been going in beforehand, convincing people, smoothin' things over."

"Excuse me, you've been 'smoothin' things over. I do my own business, and I keep my own counsel."

"That's the problem Elizabeth, that's why there was a chance for me to move in without you noticin'."

"If we do this, it's seventy, thirty."

"Fifty, Fifty, Mama."

"I got production costs."

"I can lower those."

"We'll see about that."

"So what, Elizabeth, we doin' this?"

"We'll do it on a trial basis, you don't fuck up, we're in business, got it?"

"Yeah, Ma, I do. So aside from business, you want to hook up. I need the stress relief, and I'm guessing you do too. You sexy Mama, so fuckin' sexy."

"Don't presume. I already have someone that gives me what I need."

"Oh, you mean James." Rio said, darkly.

"Yes, James. He gives me everything I need, I don't want anything else."

"You sure about that, Elizabeth?"

"What, that James and I have a sexual arrangement that totally relies on him just being available enough to fuck me whenever I want. Yeah, I don't have the desire for anything more complicated. And you, Rio, seem a lot more complicated than just a good dicking every now and then."

"If you're ever in the market for something more complicated, I'm your guy, partner."

"Since we're doing this, partner, you can handle dealings with Dean Boland, he seems like he's gonna be a real pain in my ass."

"No problem, Boss."

Beth walked out of the bar, she hoped this partnership worked out better than the last one with Clive. Bastard, didn't know how good he had it and then he had to go and get greedy. She wasn't going to let feelings get in the way again. James was perfect, he was good in bed, emotionally distant, he didn't ask too many questions, exactly what she needed. 

The months came and went, Beth and Rio ran Detroit, laundering money, switching it up every so often. Rio did bring down her production costs, he owned a few warehouses, knew people in Canada that produced even better counterfeit paper than hers, at a lower cost. Rio suggested moving pharmaceuticals, importing lower cost medications, and selling them for profit. He had taken her out to celebrate that endeavor.

"We bankin' now Elizabeth."

"I was 'banking' before you came along."

"No offense Ma, but your operation was pretty limited. We've branched out now."

"Ok, partner, ok. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Beth laughed.

As Beth was walking back to the table, a very tall, good looking gentleman asked if he could buy her a drink. She giggled and let him escort her to the bar. She was well into her drink, and laughing at a joke David had told her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a fuming Rio.

"Hey, David, this is my business partner, Rio. Rio, this is David, he's a banker, he's in town on business."

"Nice to meet you, Rio, Beth says you're both in pharmaceuticals?"

"Yeah, Dave, amongst other things." Rio gritted out.

"So Beth, you wanna get out of here, we can go to my hotel."

"We weren't exactly done, Elizabeth." Rio said, clenching his jaw.

"Give me second David, I need a word with my partner."

"No problem, I'll settle the tab."

"Ok, Rio, so I'll call you later, here, this should be more than enough for the dinner. Oh, can you take my gun and give it to me later?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're just gonna fuck some random guy you met at a bar?"

"Yeah, so, it's not like I'm seeing anyone."

"Because you never wanted to give me a chance, Elizabeth. Besides, David will never know the real you. You're already lying to him. Telling him you're in pharmaceuticals, and giving me your gun, to hide."

"Rio, we're business partners. I told you, I won't do that again. And you asking if you can bend me over my desk and fuck me after a deal, that's your idea of romance?"

"Elizabeth, I love you. Have for a while, actually."

"What?"

"I know you heard me."

"No, you're dating, that girl, Pauline. She's your girlfriend, isn't she."

"I went out with her, once. I got so wasted on our date, I called her Elizabeth." Rio said.

Beth stared at Rio, he was right, David would never know the real Beth. He would never know that she carried two guns most of the time, he'd never know she laundered money, or sold drugs. Only Rio knew her like that. Rio came closer to her, he grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her to him and kissed her. She was so lost in everything that was Rio, that she didn't even notice David calling her name, until he tapped her shoulder.

"I thought he was just your business partner?"

"So did I." Beth said, dazedly.

"C'mon Mama, let's get out of here."

"Uh, ok."

Rio drove them to his loft. He led her in and they lay in his bed and talked for hours. As the sun was rising, Rio undressed himself, then Beth, and they made love languidly in his bed.

"I love you Elizabeth. I need you to know that."

"I honestly didn't know Rio. I think I've loved you for a while now too, but I just didn't want it to happen. I was scared."

"I'm not gonna leave you Mama, you're it for me. I'm all in, we can take care of each other. I know you trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you don't always carry when you're with me, because you know I got you. And I do Mama, I got you, just like you got me."

"You really think this can work, Rio?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth, we can make it work."

They did make it work, of course there were a few rough patches, but they always talked it out. Rio taught her so much, just as she had taught him. Separately they were formidable, together, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a lying liar that lies and now I wrote a new chapter to this story, I might even do a third one, I need someone to stop me. Dean has to exist now for the story, but he is NOT with Beth. Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HereLiesBethBoland for suggesting that I write a one shot to get past my writer's block. Link in story is to the lingerie that Beth is wearing.


End file.
